1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for a robot, a robot control device, and a robot system.
2. Related Art
Research and development for a technique of detecting a force or torque which is applied to a robot are in progress. For example, when a robot including a force sensor and a robot control device that controls the robot communicate with each other, the robot control device obtains information on both of a force and torque which are applied to the robot.
Regarding communication between devices such as communication between the robot control device and the robot, there is a known technique in which a reset is performed using controlware on the basis of whether a processor in a communication device can be re-operated or not when an error occurs in the communication device (refer to JP-A-05-282224).
However, regarding communication between the robot control device and a force sensor included in the robot, even when the robot control device transmits various commands including a command for restarting the force sensor to the force sensor, a problem that it is not possible to cause the force sensor to perform a desired operation by using the command may occur in the force sensor. In the above-described technique, a user needs to stop the operation of the robot and to perform an operation to restart the force sensor in such a case. Therefore, there is a possibility of a decrease in efficiency of an operation performed by the robot.